Lily in Candy Land
Lily in Candy Land is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Trivia *Princess Luna will guest star in this. *Lord Licorice tries to frame Snowflake in this episode. Scenes Sweet Dreams *(After a long day, Alexis carries Baby Lily to her room and puts her in a crib) *Baby Lily: *licks a lollipop and smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: I know Aunt Aqua towd me to eat sweets on occasion, but I wuv wowwipops! *Alexis: *smiles* I'm proud of you for remembering what your aunt Aqua told you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Sometimes... I wish to visit a pwace made of sweets, mommy... *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *yawns and smiles* And I'd find the biggest wed wowwipop fow my uncwe Jeffwey. I know how much he wuvs wed. *Alexis: *kisses her on the head* He would love that. *Baby Lily: *yawns again* Goodnight mommy... *Alexis: Sweet dreams, my little Lily. *Midna: *smiles a bit as she hears this* A world made of sweets. Hm. What will they think up next? *(Baby Lily smiled as she went to sleep) *Alexis: *smiles and exits the room, turning the lights off* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sleeps* *(In Xion's room) *Tammy: *yawns and stretches* *DJ: *yawns too* *Xion: *climbs into bed and smiles* I know. We had a long day today. *Snowflake: We sure did. *yawns* *Tammy: *climbs into bed with Xion* I wish I could have another serving of ice cream again... *Xion: *pets Tammy* Me too. *DJ: Wouldn't it be amazing to see a world made of ice cream? *Snowflake: *giggles* That would be fun. *Tammy: *smiles* Just imagine it, Xion. A whole pool full of sea-salt ice cream. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Tammy: *yawns and starts to fall asleep* Just imagine it... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Snowflake: *smiles and cuddles up next to DJ* *DJ: Good night, Snow. *Snowflake: *smiles and falls asleep* Goodnight DJ... *DJ: *smiles and falls asleep too* *Xion: *smiles, yawns and thinks to herself* A world of ice cream. I can definitely imagine that. *falls asleep* Princess Luna summons help *Baby Lily: *opens her eyes and notices Xion, the cubs, Midna and the CMC* Huh...? *Xion: *opens her eyes* ...? *Tammy: ... *gets up* Breakfast time already...? *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: *gets up and stretches* Morning already? *Midna: This doesn't feel right. *Princess Luna: Greetings, friends!!! *flies down to the ground* *Sweetie Belle: Princess Luna! *(The kids bow to Princess Luna) *(Midna bowed as well) *Princess Luna: Arise, my subjects. *Xion: *rises up* What's going on? *Princess Luna: I need your help. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Princess Luna: *uses her magic to bring up different portals* Behold. These are the different dream realms that children envision as they sleep. The source of your dreams comes from them. *Xion: Whoa...! *DJ: *looks at one* Wow! That one looks futuristic. *Snowflake: Whoa! *Baby Lily: *smiles and sees one* This one has toys in it!!! *Midna: *chuckles* Not bad, Luna. *Princess Luna: Unfortunately, one of them is in trouble. *Xion: What's wrong? *Princess Luna: *points to a portal* This one is in danger of a foe who wishes to change it for the worse. If this dream falls due to his evil ways, the other dreams will collapse without it, and the dream world will be lost forever. *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Princess Luna: I'm sorry to ask so much from you, but I really need your help with this. *Xion: We're more than happy to. *Tammy: It would be an honor, Princess Luna. *Midna: Just tell us where to go and whose butt we need to kick. *Princess Luna: *brings the portal closer* This is the gateway to Candy Land. In this world, a trouble maker known as Lord Licorice is trying to spread his "sour power" to the land, and therefore, ruin the dreams kids have of sweets and sugary treats. *(This surprised Baby Lily) *Scootaloo: Sounds a little...... sappy. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Candy Land? It's...weal?! *Princess Luna: Indeed it does, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* We gotta go there!! *Midna: Wait a second... I've heard of the board game to this land. Is the King Candy that's our enemy ruler of this land? *Princess Luna: I believe you speak of his true name, Turbo. And no. The King Candy in this world is different from the one you know. *Midna: What a relief. I was afraid we'd have to make friends with one of our most hated enemies. *Xion: Same here. *Princess Luna: I shall accompany you on your task, children. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Princess Luna. Peppermint Forest *Scootaloo: So we have to help feed that thing called Goppy six different pieces of candy just to get in Lord Licorice's castle? Kinda weak. *Midna: I'll say. I could just teleport us inside easily. *Xion: Yeah. But it may not be that simple. *Xion: *smiles* We can help you find your animals, Mr. Mint. *Mr. Mint: On behalf of the royal mint police, I gladly accept your assistance. Look carefully. They could be anywhere. *Xion: *nods* Understood. *(The team members split up) *Baby Lily: *crawls around* *Tammy: *sniffs the ground* *DJ: *looks up at the trees* Fluttershy always said that some animals always hide in the trees. *Snowflake: See anything yet? *DJ: Not yet. *Midna: How 'bout I just make them come out?! *prepares her hair* *Xion: *stops Midna* I have a better and safer idea. *Midna: What could it be? *(Xion approaches a tree...and starts humming) *Midna: Xion. I don't know what you're doing, but this is no time to be singing. *Princess Luna: *smiles* Patience, Midna. I believe this may help. *(Suddenly a few birds come out of the tree) *Xion: *smiles and sings* With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away and your heart is young. *(The cubs becoming enchanted by Xion's singing) *Xion: *giggles and sings* With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew. Rejoicing with you as the song is sung. *Princess Luna: *smiles* Such a heavenly voice... *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *(More woodland creatures come out in response to listening to Xion's singing) *Xion: *sings* There's no use in grumbling when raindrops come tumbling. Remember that you are the one who can fill the world with sunshine. Oh, when you smile and you sing, everything is in tune and spring. And life flows along with a smile and a song. *(The woodland creatures approach Xion) *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps for Xion* *Midna: *smiles* Not bad at all. *Snowflake: *smiles* That was beautiful.... *DJ: *smiles* You're right about that. *(Suddenly, Lord Licorice jumps out and lands on the frozen pond) *Xion: *gasps* *Lord Licorice: Ooooooh, squash pops!!! I'll put a stop to your candy meddling!!! *stomps on the frozen pond* *Apple Bloom: ....! What're you doing?! *Midna: He's lost it. *(The ice cracks where Lord Licorice stands and breaks, causing him to fall straight into the cold water) *Baby Lily: *laughs hard* *Xion: *laughs* *Midna: *laughs* What an idiot!!! *(The cubs laugh at this) *Lord Licorice: *comes out frozen in a block of ice* *Scootaloo: Ha! Look at him!! *Tammy: Loser on Ice!!! *DJ: *snickers* *Baby Lily: *laughs* Wook at him!!! *Snowflake: *giggles* Gingerbread Orchard *(Lord Licorice is hiding in a gingerbread tree) *Xion: *holding Baby Lily* *Tammy: ....! *sniffs* *Xion: What is it? *Tammy: *sniffs* ...!!!! It's him!!! *uses her heat vision at Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *falls out of the gingerbread tree* *Midna: Don't you ever give up, you loser? *Lord Licorice: Oh, plum pits!!! I'll take care of you once and for all!!! *Baby Lily: *grabs a plum* I'm not afwaid of you!!! *tosses the plum at Lord Licorice which splats in his eye* *Xion: Ooh! Nice shot, Lily!! *Lord Licorice: *angrily* You ungrateful little gumdrop!!! I'll get you!!! *starts to approach Lily* *Xion: Back off! *Tammy: Take this!!! *throws a plum at Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: Ah! Hey! *Midna: Keep tossing, kids!!!! *Baby Lily: *throws plums at Lord Licorice* *Snowflake: Fire!!!!! *tosses plums at Lord Licorice* *DJ; *tosses plums at Lord Licorice* *Scootaloo: Take this!!! *tosses a big plum at Lord Licorice* *Apple Bloom: *throws plums at Lord Licorice* *Sweetie Belle: Get him, Xion!!! *Xion: *lifts a huge plum and tosses it at Lord Licorice* Eat this! *Lord Licorice: *gets hit and falls off his feet* *Xion: There's more where that came from! *Lord Licorice: I can't take this anymore!!! *starts to run off* *Baby Lily: Hey! *prepares to throw a plum* *Midna: Ready....... aim......... *Baby Lily: *waits for Midna's signal* *Midna: ...... FIRE!!!!! *Baby Lily: *throws a plum, which hits Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *falls over from being hit* *Midna: *smirks* Perfect shot! Lollipop Woods *Lord Licorice: *chuckles* Lollipop Woods, eh?! Time for a major meltdown!! A red hot sun should do the trick!!! *summons red balls of heat* Spicy red hot!!! *laughs* *(The red balls of heat attack the living sun) *The sun: *groans and immites more heat than usual* *Lord Licorice: *disappears* *(As the kids walk to the Lollipop Woods) *Tammy: *pants from the heat* Snowflake....? Why are you making it so hot now? *Snowflake: It's not me. *Apple Bloom: First a thundercloud scares away Mr. Mint's animal friends, than a gust of wind made Plumpy's tree's laugh like crazy, and now the heat is intensifying. All of it has one thing in common: weather. And only one of us controls weather. *Snowflake: It's not ME!!! *(In anger, a lightning cloud appears above Snowflake) *(Everyone gasps in fear from this) *Snowflake: ...!! I'm...sorry... *sheds a tear and runs off* *DJ: WAIT!! *runs after her* *(Before she could go any further, Snowflake was stopped by Princess Luna) *Princess Luna: Don't run away, Snowflake. We need you. *Snowflake: No, you don't. *sniffs* Maybe it IS me causing all of this. I never should've come along... *covers her face and sobs* *(A rain cloud appears above her) *Princess Luna: None of this is your fault. *Snowflake: What if it is?! I know i didn't do anything wrong. And i have better control over my powers...but maybe I'm losing control. Maybe you guys should go on without me. *Princess Luna: That's what Lord Licorice wants. *Snowflake: *sniffs* *Xion: *looks at the clouds Snowflake made and thinks for a moment* ...Wait a sec. *Tammy: *sighs and looks down* I accused my brother's own girlfriend of causing the trouble... Some supporting sister I am... *DJ: *gets angry* It's not our fault, Tammy. I think i know who's really doing this. And when i get my paws on him... *growls as he slashes a gingerbread tree* *Baby Lily: *gasps in fear and hides behind a giant candy corn* *Midna: *picks up Baby Lily* Lily. It's okay. DJ's just upset because someone has framed Snowflake. *Princess Luna: DJ. Calm yourself. This won't solve anything. *Xion: She's right. Fluttershy taught you better than that. *DJ: *sighs* I'm sorry. But i know Snowflake didn't cause this weather problem. *Snowflake: DJ... *Princess Luna: That's because you are right. She is being framed. *Baby Lily: Who would do this? *Princess Luna: Lord Licorice. He's been using his sour power to create nasty weather to destroy Candy Land and make Snowflake look guilty, so you'd turn against her. *Baby Lily: ...!!! That...big...meanie!!! *Tammy: *snarls angrily* I'll shred him apart for this!!! *Snowflake: *sheds a tear* Guys...thank you. *Apple Bloom: We're sorry we accused you, Snowflake... *Snowflake: It's nobody's fault. *Baby Lily: We should've known bettew... *Snowflake: It's okay. *Sweetie Belle: No it's not. We nearly fell for Lord Licorice's trick. *Xion: Let's not blame ourselves. The important thing is that we find him and put a stop to his plans before he causes anymore danger and has someone else blamed for it. *Princess Luna: Lord Licorice may act goofy sometimes, but deep down, he's a nasty threat to this world. *Scootaloo: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do Candy Land a favor and get rid of him! *Midna: Let's keep going. I'm dying in this heat. *(As they moved on, Snowflake summons a cloud above them to give them shade) *Princess Luna: .....! *hears something* *Xion: Luna? *Princess Luna: *glares out at a bunch giant lollipop trees* Come out and show yourself, you fiend!!! *Xion: *prepares her Keyblade* *Lord Licorice: *comes out of hiding* Oooooh, sucker punch!!! A lolli-pox on you!!!! *Midna: Isn't there someone else you can annoy? *Tammy: *snarls at Lord Licorice* *DJ: *growls at Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *laughs evilly* You're no match for my sour power!! *Xion: Well, you aren't exactly a match for us! *Lord Licorice: *laughs at Xion* *Tammy: What are you laughing at? *Lord Licorice: You think you stand a chance against MY sour power?!? *Xion: *smirks* Sure, we do! *summons her Keyblade* *Lord Licorice: ...?! What're you up to?! *Xion: Showing you how strong we are! Peanut Brittle House *Lord Licorice: *jumps out of a bush* Nuts! Nuts! Nuts!! You'll be sorry now!!! *Snowflake: *glares at Lord Licorice* Wanna bet?!? *DJ: *growls* *Lord Licorice: You dare challenge me?!? *Snowflake: You like to create storms?! I'll give you a storm of the century!!! *uses her powers to create a big tornado* *Xion: Get him, Snowflake! *Lord Licorice: What the--?! *Snowflake: *controls the tornado to pick up Lord Licorice* *(Lord Licorice yells as he spins around in the tornado and carries him away) *Snowflake: *waves* Bye bye, Lord Licorice!!! Send me a postcard from Munchkinland!!! *Midna: Eee Hee Hee! Nice job, kid! *Snowflake: Hmph! That takes care of him for now. *DJ: *smiles and blushes* That was amazing, Snow. *Snowflake: *smiles* Good thing Mr. Dragonheart gave me these powers. *Xion: *smiles* My daddy would be proud. Ice Cream Sea *DJ: ....! *smiles* Hey guys!!! Look at this sign!!! *Xion: Huh? *reads it* "This way to the Ice Cream Sea." ...!! *smiles widely* *Tammy: *smiles widely too* WOW!!! Isn't it wonderful, big sister?! There really '''is '''a world made of ice cream!!!! *Snowflake: *smiles* Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* I'wl wace you to it!!! *starts following the path* *Xion: *runs after Baby Lily* Bring it on, Lily! *Tammy: Wait up!!! *follows Lily and Xion* *(DJ, Snowflake, The CMC and Midna run after Xion, Tammy and Baby Lily) *Princess Luna: I sense trouble up ahead.... *follows the kids* *Lord Licorice: *watches this from a nearby hiding spot* The Ice Cream Sea I see. *smirks* There'll be no smoothe-sailing for those kiddies once this cherry makes a splash! *creates a giant cherry which splashes in the Ice Cream Sea, creating a big tidal wave* *Xion: ...? *Tammy: Something wrong? *Xion: I heard a big splash. Something's happening. *(They arrive at the Ice Cream Sea and everything is black and white) *Midna: What is this?! A Retro cartoon?! *Xion: What happened here? *Baby Lily: *shivers* It's f-f-f-f-fweezing!!! *Midna: *picks her up* I got ya, Lily. *Princess Luna: If it becomes too cold for you to bare, than simply think warm. Remember this is a dream realm. *(The team members think warm thoughts until...) *Tammy: ...! Hey! It actually feels warmer all of a sudden. *DJ: Yeah. *Snowflake: Thank goodness this IS a dream. *Xion: *smiles* Feeling better, Lily? *Baby Lily: *nods yes* Uh-huh. Much bettew. *Xion: *smiles* *Scootaloo: Now let's find out what the heck is going on here. *Snowflake: No doubt about it. This has Lord Licorice written all over it. *(The kids walk along until they see a woman dressed in blue) *Sweetie Belle: Who's that? *Princess Luna: Queen Frosting. Ruler of the Ice Cream Sea. *Xion: Wow... *Baby Lily: She wooks sad... *DJ: Oh, my... *Xion: *to Queen Frosting* Excuse me? Your highness? *Queen Frosting: ...! Oh! Visitors. What a pleasant surprise. *DJ: Pardon us, but why are you so blue? *Snowflake: DJ. She's dressed in blue. *DJ: I know, but i mean she looks so sad. *Queen Frosting: Lord Licorice sent up another tidal wave, that wiped washed everything. *Snowflake: I knew it. *Queen Frosting: If the color isn't restored, I'm afraid the vanilla will spread to all of Candy Land. *Tammy: ...! Hey! What's wrong with vanilla?!? I LOVE vanilla!!! *Xion: *pets Tammy* It's okay, Tammy. Calm down. *Tammy: Hmph! I don't see why vanilla spreading is bad... *Xion: *pets her* *Baby Lily: Maybe we can hewp, youw highness! *Queen Frosting: Oh, that's wonderful! *Baby Lily: What can we do? *Queen Frosting: *uses her ice cream scepter to make a magic art kit appear in front of Lily* *Midna: What's with the art kit? *Queen Frosting: Use these tools, and you'll bring color back to my home sweet home. When you're done, just let me know, and I'll have a little surprise for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* I luv making art! *Tammy: *smiles* This should be fun for you, Lily. *DJ: *smiles and whispers to Snowflake and Tammy* She is talented at this. *Snowflake: *smiles* She sure is. *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* Go for it, Lily. *Baby Lily: *takes the magic art kit and crawls around* *Queen Frosting: She's quite eager to help. *Princess Luna: Little Princess Lily is fond of doing art. *Xion: *smiles* And she's really great at it. *Baby Lily: *crawls to a bush that has popsicles growing on it and smiles* This'wl make Cousin Xion happy! *paints the ice cream light blue* *Xion: ...!! *smiles* Aww... *Baby Lily: *paints until* ..... *smiles* Thewe!!! Sea Sawt Ice Cweam for my Cousin Xion!!! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you, Lily. *Queen Frosting: *smiles* Your baby cousin is as sweet as my ice cream is. *Xion: *smiles* She truly is. *Queen Frosting: *smiles* Please. Do help yourself to some ice cream if you want. *Xion: Oh, thank you, your highness. *picks a Sea Salt Ice Cream from the bush* *Midna: I could go for one myself actually. *picks a Sea Salt Ice Cream from the bush* *DJ: *smiles and whispers to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Suwe i can, DJ! *(As Baby Lily paints, Lord Licorice sails close by to the team and sees this) *Lord Licorice: Ooooooooh, rocky road!! I'll defrost your colorful frosting!!! *Xion: ...? I thought i heard something. *Princess Luna: I heard it too, Princess Xion. *Midna: So did i. I'll bet that loser Lord Licorice is nearby. *(Lord Licorice gets closer) *DJ: ...! Look! *Lord Licorice: Prepare to face real sour power, you snot-nosed brats!!! *DJ: *to Xion and Princess Luna* I'll handle this. *rushes to face Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *laughs* You want to stop me?! This aught to be cute!! *(DJ uses his super speed to knock Lord Licorice off his boat) *Lord Licorice: *swims to the surface* Filthy feline!!! *(Suddenly a shark fin is seen and approaches Lord Licorice!!) *Lord Licorice: Uh oh!! Shark!! *screams and swims away with the shark following him* *DJ: *smirks* Didn't see that one coming, did ya?! *Tammy: *laughs* *Snowflake: *smiles* Way to go, DJ! *Midna: That was awesome! *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *smiles and nuzzles against DJ* You're my hero. *DJ: *blushes and purrs* *Snowflake: *smiles and licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *smiles* I love you. *Snowflake: *smiles* I love you too, my sabertooth prince. *DJ: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Lily: *paints a big scoop of ice cream chocolate* *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *gasps and hides behind Xion* Keep that away from me!!! *Xion: *pets Tammy* It's okay, Tammy. I will. *Tammy: Sorry... I just don't wanna itch like crazy from chocolate again... *Xion: I got the medicine for you just in case. *Tammy: Thank goodness. Even if this is a dream. *Xion: Can't be too careful. Xion vs. Lord Licorice * Reward Time! *(With the Sugar Sultan free, Lord Licorice's spell fades and his candy fortress melts to it's true form that the Sugar Sultan rules in) *DJ: Whoa! *Sugar Sultan: Now this is more like it!! My treasury of treats!! Jolly good job!!! *Princess Luna: *smiles* You've did it, kids. You've saved this dream world from plunging into darkness. *Xion: *smiles* Just glad to help. *Baby Lily: *smiles and blushes modestly* It was an honow... *Scootaloo: *smirks* It'll take more than that Lord Licorice guy to stop the Justice Guardians! *Sugar Sultan: *smiles* You kids have been so sweet in helping save my kingdom, I wish to reward you. *Xion: *smiles* You don't have to, your highness. We were just happy to help. *Sugar Sultan: Oh, but i insist! Your kindness, courage and friendliness to my subjects has given them hope. And you saved us all from Lord Licorice's spell. *Sweetie Belle: Might as well. It would be rude not to accept. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, your highness. *Snowflake: You think Lord Licorice is gone? For good, i mean. *Tammy: It sure looked like it. He drowned in the molassus swamp. *Midna: Besides, if he's smart, he won't dare show his face around here again. *Snowflake: .... I can't help but worry about the last thing he said to Xion before he drowned. That he'll get us next time. *Xion: If he does come back, we'll be ready for him. *Midna: Granted he was an embarrassment before like Vector or Justin Hammer, but even if he become more threatening in that last battle, we'd stop him with ease if he ever showed his face again. *Snowflake: Good point. *Apple Bloom: *smiles* Come on y'all. Let's just be happy! His majesty is gonna give us a reward! *Xion: *smiles* *(The Sugar Sultan leads them into a huge chamber filled with LOTS of various candies. From cookies to gumdrops. From ice cream to cupcakes. From heart-shaped pieces of candy to candy corn) *Xion: Whoa! *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and drools a bit from what she sees* *Midna: *whistles* Impressive. *Tammy: *smiles widely and wags her tail* OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Sugar Sultan: *smiles* These are my most precious candies! I would like to share them with you! *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Sweetie Belle: OH BOY!!!! I'm so excited I could burst!!!! *Scootaloo: Awesome!!! *Baby Lily: *smiling* Weawwy?! We can have anyting we want?! *Sugar Sultan: Of course! *(An hourglass appears) *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: What's with the hourglass? *Sugar Sultan: Before the sugar crystals, you may put as many candies as time allows into this candy chest. *A BIG chest appears in front of the kids* And all you choose will be yours to take back with you!! *Baby Lily: *to Xion* What if we don't get all the candy we want in time...? *DJ: *smiles* That won't be a problem. Have you forgotten the fact I have super speed? *Baby Lily: *giggles* Oh yeah. That's wight! *DJ: *smiles* We got plenty of time, Lily. *Sugar Sultan: Ready?! *Xion: *smiles* As we'll ever be. *Sugar Sultan: Begin!!! *(The hourglass is turned upside down) *DJ: *smiles* Stand back! *uses his super speed to get start getting as much candy as he can get for everyone* *Apple Bloom: Come on, y'all!!! Let's help DJ!!! *(Princess Luna, Midna and the Sugar Sultan watched the kids quickly gathered as much candy as they could get) *(While Baby Lily is grabbing as much candy as she can, she sees the biggest reddest lollipop she ever saw) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and smiles widely* YES!!!!! A big wed wowwipop!!! Just what I pwomised to get fow Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *grabs the lollipop* He's gonna wuv this!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *grabbing as many sugar cookies as she* Come on, big sister!!! Keep grabbing!! *Xion: *smiles and grabs some Sea-Salt ice creams* *Snowflake: *grabs a lot of chocolate candies* I can tell the orphanages are gonna be happy when we donate some of our candy to the poor kids living their! *Xion: *smiles* So do i, Snow. *Scootaloo: *grabs several ice cream sandwiches* *DJ: *grabs some gummi worms* *Sweetie Belle: *gets a LOT of cupcakes of different flavors and colors* *Apple Bloom: *grabs some M&Ms* *Baby Lily: *looks at the hourglass and gasps* HUWWY!!!! *grabs some cotton candy* *Princess Luna: *smiles* There's no need to worry. The hourglass is only halfway through and you have the chest more than halfway filled. *Xion: *grabs a lot of fruit snacks and Resse's Pieces* *Tammy: Oh boy!!!! I love these!!! *grabs pawfuls of every jelly bean flavor there is.* *DJ: My favorite!! *grabs pawfuls of AirHeads candy* *Snowflake: We've gotta get these!!! *grabs pawfuls of rock candy* *Xion: *grabs a bunch of gummi bears* *Scootaloo: *gets a lot of jawbreakers* *DJ: *grabs a lot of Skittles* *Apple Bloom: *goes for the candy canes* *Tammy: *grabs pawfuls of lollipops* *Sweetie Belle: *grabs a lot of gumdrops with her magic* *Snowflake: *grabs some sour candy* *(The chest is three quarter's full) *Xion: *smiles* So far, so good. *grabs some Tootsie Roll Pops* *Baby Lily: *gets a lot of Jolly Rancher's* *DJ: *grabs a lot of candy corn* *Snowflake: *gets several ice cream flavors* We've almost got everything in this room, guys!!! *Xion: *smiles as she gets a lot of Pocky* Perfect! Morning *Baby Lily: *yawns and slowly starts to wake up* *Midna: *stretches her arms as she yawns* ...Morning, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mowning, Midna. *looks and gasps in surprise* *Midna: Oh, don't tell me you need to be... *looks at what Baby Lily saw* ...!!! What the--? *(The chest filled with candy the kids filled up from the Sugar Sultan's castle is right in the nursery) *Xion: *enters the room* Hey, you two. Aunt Alexis wanted me to tell you that breakfast is... *sees the chest and looks surprised* ...nearly...ready? *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* I don't bewieve it...... IT'S WEAL!!!!!!! Evewything that happened was weal!!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Whoa! *Baby Lily: .... Wait a second.... *pinches herself* Ouch!!! *Midna: Yep. You're awake, Lily. *Baby Lily: *reaches out for someone to carry her out of her crib* Pwease hewp me out! *(Midna picks her up and carries her over to the chest) *Baby Lily: *opens it and gasps happily at the sight of all the candy she and her family picked out in CandyLand* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *shedding happy tears* It's hewe!!! Evewything we got to have as ouw weward is hewe!!! *Xion: *smiles* And it was all because of you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* No. It was because of awl of us togethew! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *reaches in and pulls out the big red lollipop* Cousin Xion? Pwease go get Uncwe Jeffwey. It's time I fulfiw my pwomise to him. *(Xion leaves to get Jeffrey. A mere minute later, she returns with him) *Jeffrey: ...?! Whoa!! *Baby Lily: *hides the lollipop behind her back* Mowning, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Jeffrey: Morning, Lily. Where did that candy chest come from? *Xion: You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Try me. *Baby Lily: *smiles* We got it at Candy Wand!!!! *Jeffrey: Candy Land? *(Then Xion explained everything) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sounds like you kids had a busy night. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes